doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyoko Mangetsu
- Cat form= }} - Original= - Cat form= }} }} |-|Manga= - Cat form= }} |Gender = Female |Species = Human |Parents = Professor Mangetsu (father) Mrs. Mangetsu (deceased) |Friends = Doraemon Nobita Shizuka |First appeared = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld |Color #1 = #FF1493 |Color #2 = #FF69B4 |Color #3 = #FF1493 |Japanese name = Mangetsu Miyoko |Status = Alive |Age = Teenaged, presumably around 16 |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Japan |Personality = Kind |Hair color = Brown |Skin color = Fair |Eye color = Black Green (remake) |Enemies = Demaon |Japanese seiyū = Okayama Mamie (Original) Katakana Hanuka (Remake) |Career = Scientist/Magician |Talent = Carpet Riding, Computers }} Miyoko Mangetsu ( Mangetsu Miyoko, ''alternative spelling: Miyako Mangetsu), also known as '''Luna '''in the US Manga adaption, is a character who appears in the 1984 film ''Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld and the 2007 remake of the movie. She is the daughter of Professor Mangetsu. Story Miyoko lived with her father Professor Mangetsu and her mother happily for a long time. She was happy with her mother till the day she mysteriously became ill. The illness had no cure. Trying to save her daughter, Miyoko's mother made a pact with Demaon through a forbidden spell. Miyoko's father was unable to stop her in time and her soul was taken away per the contract which saved Miyoko's life. Since then she has been living only with her father and eventually became a master of magic and carpet riding. Eventually, when she met Nobita and the others, she was turned into a cat (a mouse in the 2007 movie) by dark magic and her father was captured. Luckily, Nobita and the gang freed her from the spell and helped the Professor escaped, but were caught by Medusa, Demon's assistant who was travelling to the moon to destroy it. She eventually destroyed the moon, causing chaos to roam across Earth, but after Medusa saw Miyoko's face, she remembered her past and her evil body was melted, revealing Miyoko's mother. She died while telling Nobita the secret of defeating Demaon. Miyoko and her dad is very sad, then picked up her mom's locket. Finally, Doraemon and his friends defeated him. Suddenly, the locket of Miyoko's mother flashed a beam of golden light and suddenly disappeared forever which healed the moon, protecting the Earth forever. Appearance Miyoko is a beautiful and attractive girl slightly older than the main characters. She has short hair, and wears a sleeveless shirt and a short, triangular edged skirt. As a cat, she is noted on be very cute and attractive as well, causing Doraemon to actually fall in love with her form. Personality Miyoko appears to be very sweet and outgoing. She easily makes friends with others. She has the ability to see through the hearts of others, thus allowing her to appreciate everyone. She loves people who are brave and selfless, when things are serious. She is also seen as a child prodigy, already an expert at magic and in the real world, science at the age of around 15. Relationships Nobita Nobi Miyoko is more close to Nobita much more than the rest of the main characters. She grew close to him after seeing how much he cared for her and deep down, how brave he was when it came to protecting his friends in times of danger. Doraemon Doraemon is seen to care for Miyoko a lot, even agreeing to save her from danger. He falls in love with Miyoko's cat form. Trivia *Her name means Beautiful Night Child. Navigation ja:美夜子 vi:Mangetsu Miyoko zh-tw:美夜子 zh-cn:满月美夜子 Category:Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Movie Characters